Dark Diaries
by Nathaniel Ofwood
Summary: Parce que même les antagonistes n'y échapperont pas... Recueil de fic's.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Humor

**Note de l'auteur :** Votre attention s'il vous plait chers lecteurs! Il s'agit ici d'un recueil de one shot's et fanfic's exclusivement dédiées aux homonculus, et en grande majorité à Envy qui est désormais le second persécuté attitré à mes récits. Enfin plutôt troisième, c'est Roy qui est en seconde place (sans jamais avoir été le héros de l'histoire, dire si je suis démoniaque)...

Pour ce premier essai (un peu trop long peut-être pour être qualifié de one shot...), il m'est venue à l'esprit à 23h30 du soir. Comme la plupart des écrivains parmi les plus dérangés de l'espèce, j'ai commencé à écrire dans l'immédiat mon nouveau délire et, inévitablement, j'ai été obligé de l'interrompre parce que mon pauvre corps saturait complétement à force de devoir subir ce genre de fantaisie qui me vient un peu trop régulièrement pour qu'il le supporte très longtemps sans broncher. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois le lendemain pour pouvoir le finir, parce qu'il fallait bien que je relise la dizaine de pages que j'avais déjà rédigé la veille pour me remettre dans l'ambiance, et qu'étant le perpétuel bras droit de ma mère qui revenait de la clinique, j'étais interpellée à tord et à travers pour régler les petits soucis de la maison. Bon, pour en revenir à nos mouton, j'ai choisi le titre pour donner d'emblée la position de chacun afin que personne ne s'y trompe. Eeeet avant de partir là-dessus, je préviens, je répète et j'insiste lourdement, il ne s'agit PAS de romance (contrairement à ce que l'image de couverture aurait pu le suggérer. C'était la seule fanart' de ma création et représentant Envy disponible dans ma base de données, sans plus). Je ne compte pas en publier et toute situation qui pourrait avoir des connotations doubles sont parfaitement fortuites, je n'ai donc rien imaginé de tordu, juste milles manières diaboliques de mener la vie dure aux personnages que j'emploie. Qu'on se le dise!

* * *

**MARTYR DE LA LIBERTINE**

Envy était tranquillement assoupi, dans son lit, chaud, moelleux au possible, profitant avec délice de ce bien trop court moment de répit dans sa vie d'homonculus. Pas qu'il aimait spécialement dormir, mais au moins ça faisait passer le temps quand le chibi était hors d'atteinte (travaillant au QG ou en mission dans un endroit trop éloigné pour qu'il puisse le suivre) et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas s'amuser avec ou quand il n'avait pas un nouvel objectif à atteindre sous la main, du type génocide bien violent et tout à fait insoutenable, dans les éventualités les plus innocentes. Dans ce cas, la vie avec ses « frères et sœurs » pouvait se révéler atrocement ennuyeuse, les disputes ne divertissant pas beaucoup. Et hélas, il y en avait des centaines par jour. De là la « pause » qu'il s'offrait en cet instant.

Sauf qu'homonculus n'a jamais rimé, ne rime, ni ne rimera avec tranquillité.

Greed entra en défonçant la porte de sa chambre qui claqua avec force contre le mur et manqua se briser sous le choc. Envy fit un sacré bond au bruit phénoménal produit par l'arrivée de son congénère et faillit bien s'épuiser quatre vies en une seule fois rien que par la crise cardiaque qui avait manqué de peu de lui survenir. Encore embrumé par le sommeil qu'il venait de quitter précipitamment et, il faut le dire, à regret, il ne songea pas tout de suite à l'engueuler pour avoir quasiment éventré sa porte et réveillé en sursaut, sans compter qu'il lui avait presque fait perdre plusieurs vies de la façon la plus stupide qui puisse exister.

Pendant qu'Envy essayait de reprendre pleinement conscience de la réalité ainsi que de se persuader qu'il n'était pas sur un champ de bataille et que par conséquent ce n'était pas une bombe qui venait d'exploser dans sa chambre, Greed le salua avec un très grand et peu rassurant sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Envy! Mon cher frère! Comment va aujourd'hui?

Envy posa son regard sur l'homonculus, et le pourquoi du comment il venait d'être tirer en fanfare d'un rêve merveilleux, dans lequel il avait trouvé le moyen de transformer Edward en lapin rose et de commencer à assister au doux résultat de la donation dudit lapinou ultra mignon à une joyeuse bande de gamine de cinq ans, lui fut instantanément expliqué.

-Greed...

D'abord grand moment de lassitude, puis agacement fort perceptible dût au comportement de son congénère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Greed arbora une mine conquérante.

-Je viens d'avoir la plus grande idée du siècle!

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Greed sembla attendre de la part d'Envy une foule de questions enthousiasmées accompagnées de grands yeux admiratif et d'un agitement complétement hystérique avec une expression extasiée devant son génie incommensurable. Il pouvait attendre l'éternité alors. Envy lui jeta un coup d'œil désabusé qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du grand benêt qu'il avait en face de lui. Pressé d'en finir, il se leva et posa une main sur sa hanche. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il consentit enfin à parler pour connaître rapidement les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire.

-Vas-y, dis-moi c'est quoi la plus grande connerie de ce millénaire.

Se contentant de la prestation de son vis à vis, Greed ne tarda pas à répondre.

-Envy, il est grand temps de remédier à ton éternel problème de style vestimentaire. C'est une aberration internationale ta façon de t'habiller, tout le monde est d'accord avec ça. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui nous allons faire les magasins et entreprendre de te re-loo-ker!

Silence de mort.

Une farandole d'anges passa, fit une partie de bridge, prit le thé en grande cérémonie et partit en dansant sur la symphonie complète du lac des cygnes avant qu'Envy ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

-Tu as bu combien de caisses avant de venir au juste?

-Bah, que deux petites! Mais t'inquiètes, j'assure.

Deuxième moment de silence.

Cette fois, les anges se contentèrent d'une marelle et de deux trois comptines avant de filer.

-OK, t'assures. Et comme tu assures super bien tu vas retourner d'où tu viens et rester bien sagement dans ton coin à compter les p'tits oiseaux sinon moi je t'assures que je me débrouilles pour te donner un aperçu de ce qu'est une corrida dans mon jargon et surtout pour que tu t'en souviennes pour les jours à venir jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes complétement gâteux. A bon entendeur, salut.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et retourna se pelotonner dans ses draps, par bonheur encore bien chaud de son précédent passage.

Greed ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner si vite. Il envoya valser les couvertures d'Envy et retourna son matelas joyeusement, projetant l'homonculus de l'envie sur le parquet. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à réagir en conséquence.

-NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA CERVELLE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ DU BOCAL? FAUT QUE J'TE FASSE UN DESSIN POUR QUE TU TE CASSES D'ICI OU TU PRÉFÈRES MON POING DANS TA G...!

Greed s'approcha candidement d'Envy et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

-Ne t'énerves pas comme ça Vyvy, c'est pas bon pour tes nerfs.

Envy le regarda plusieurs secondes, ayant vaguement envie de le tuer... En un nombre encore indéterminé de fois, histoire de bien le faire souffrir.

-Greed... Je te laisse cinq secondes pour disparaître de ma vue sinon je fais un malheur.

-Enfin tu es raisonnable!

Envy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-De quoi? De te refaire le portrait?

-Mais naaaaaaaan, c'est génial que tu admettes que tu ais besoin de moi pour faire un malheur!

Envy regarda Greed d'une façon si bizarre qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de tomber sur une espèce rarissime d'être venu de l'espace. Sauf que le néant ne pouvait résider que dans sa boîte crânienne, indubitablement.

-Très bien Greed. Compte tes abattis, parce que notre Mère te reconnaîtra pas.

Envy attrapa l'homonculus par le col et arma son poing pour le cogner un peu d'abord, puis l'achever à l'arme blanche ensuite. Greed l'interrompit et leva le doigt pour émettre une objection.

-A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça.

Envy ricana.

-Pourquoi? T'as peur que Dante me prive de dessert?

-Noooon, mais Lust est dans le coup.

Envy haussa un sourcil.

-Et alors?

-Elle est d'accord avec moi.

-Je vois pas le problème.

-Elle, elle sait être très persuasive.

-...C'est à dire?

-Qu'elle dépèce très bien et surtout trèèès lentement. Tu sais à quel point ça peu faire mal, hein?

Envy grimaça légèrement. C'est vrai que c'est loin d'être agréable de se faire démembrer, lacérer et arracher les tripes par Lust. En plus que ça pouvait être long. Trèèès long.

Envy n'étant pas réellement sadomasochiste, il renonça à mettre ses menaces à exécution et reposa Greed sur le sol. Pour ne pas dire qu'il le laissa s'écraser lamentablement sur le parquet. Il se saisit de son bandeau qu'il avait laissé choir quelque part autour de son lit pour ne pas être gêné durant son sommeil et le remit à son front. Traînant Greed par la peau du cou vu qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de se relever, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la demeure. Lust arriva à sa rencontre, apparemment pour vérifier s'il avait bien été coopératif. Envy déglutit silencieusement en réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas pu en réchapper. Enfin, si. Après des heures et des heures de tortures interminables qui l'auraient rendu dément à un point de non-retour qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint. Et qu'il ne souhaitait pas atteindre un jour, à aucun prix.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire pour le Greed traîné sur cinq cent mètres et lui fit signe de la suivre. Envy lâcha l'homonculus de l'avarice qu'il commençait à juger trop lourd pour valoir la peine d'être transporté et suivit Lust avec une mauvaise foi tangible. Greed les suivit quelques instants après avec un sourire niais en guise d'expression. Envy fit preuve d'une grande maîtrise de sa personne en ne lui en collant pas une et en cheminant presque docilement derrière sa « sœur » dans les allées débordantes de boutiques du centre ville. Dans la plus grande discrétion, ils pénétrèrent un magasin de vêtements fermé pour la journée dans le but d'être sûr de n'avoir ni victime, ni effusions de sang comme cadre de l'opération relooking.

A peine dans la place, Lust prit les choses en main. Elle sélectionna sans hésiter plusieurs tenues et emmena par la force Envy dans une cabine. Bientôt Greed put entendre les hurlements d'indignation de son cher confrère. Cependant, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent net, si brutalement que Greed, dont le cerveau revenait pourtant de loin, s'interrogea sur ce que Lust avait bien pu faire ou dire pour le rendre si parfaitement muet.

Puis Envy sortit de la cabine. La raison qui l'avait poussé à crier devint alors évidente. Juste pour s'amuser un peu avant de commencer à attaquer le plus dur, Lust l'avait obligé à mettre une...robe. Une jolie petite robe blanche légère et au maintien aérien qui, comble d'infamie, lui allait comme un gant. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas une carrure imposante, mais si on ajoutait les poings serrés par la colère et les larmes de rage qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, sans parler de ses cheveux totalement libre et simplement ornés d'un charmant ruban blanc noué à l'une de ses mèches, on avait bien du mal à reconnaître l'Envy cruel et meurtrier qui en avait traumatisé plus d'un. Greed osa éclater de rire et reçu aussitôt un bon coup de poing en pleine figure. Ce semi défoulement ne consola pas Envy qui repartit avec fureur dans la cabine pour enlever ce truc ridicule dont l'avait affublé Lust. Pendant qu'il se changeait, il se prit à avoir un élan d'affection pour le Fullmetal nabot qui devait avoir droit à ce genre de chose beaucoup plus souvent que lui. La prochaine fois qu'il le reverrait, peut-être serait-il un peu plus compatissant... Ou pas.

Après avoir essayé une centaine de styles différents et tous plus dissemblables les un des autres sans succès, Greed, qui redevenait un peu plus sobre, proposa quelque chose plus proche de ses vêtement habituels, juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait.

Et la lumière fût.

Envy, qui en avait assez de faire sans cesse des allées et venues de la cabine aux portants, sortit avec une mine orageuse de derrière le rideau de séparation. Greed avait choisi un ensemble dans des tons noirs et argents qui ne faisaient que mettre en valeur le côté améthyste de ses prunelles. Au départ, Greed avait eu l'idée de transposer la tenue d'Edward sur Envy (un reste d'alcool dans le sang, probablement) et de l'adapter à sa nature. Il avait donc opter pour un débardeur en cuir très soupe histoire de garder ses bras dénudés comme initialement, un pantalon en cuir plus rigide maintenu par une ceinture à boucle d'argent, des bottes de même matière et plus montantes que leurs « modèles » ainsi que des sortes de bracelets de forces aux teintes sombres pour couvrir ses poignets sans gêner leurs mouvements. Le tout complété de quelques accessoires argentés rendait un parfait équilibre, une allure ténébreuse sans pour autant sombrer dans le gothique par l'expressivité héréditaire de son visage et de ses yeux violets.

S'il fut accueilli avec un grand enthousiasme, on ne put pas en dire autant de son opinion personnelle face au miroir. Certes, il avait nettement plus chaud. Mais de là à porter ce...costume...tous les jours, il y avait une marge qu'il rechignait à franchir.

Il s'apprêtait à exprimer son refus quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les griffes dégainées de Lust qui arborait le gentil sourire qu'elle affichait quand elle les avait enfoncées dans l'épaule du docteur Marcoh.

-Eh bien eh bien, tu es splendide là-dedans Envy. J'espère bien que tu conserveras scrupuleusement cette apparence-ci. J'aime beaucoup ce style vois-tu, et ce serait dommage d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Tu n'es pas d'accord?

Envy lui adressa un regard abattu et à la fois irrité par sa propre impuissance face à l'exceptionnelle cruauté dont faisait preuve Lust depuis qu'elle avait su qu'il allait falloir revoir ses goûts en matière de mode.

-Sadique...

-Merci du compliment.

Le bruit d'une clef que l'on tournait dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée du magasin les fit se retourner.

-On devrait y aller. Venez.

Lust passa devant et mena le groupe qui parvint à sortir sans être vu dans la rue.

Revenu au manoir, Envy cria de dépit un bon nombre de minutes et brisa énormément de caisses en bois et de crânes avant de finir pas un temps soit peu se résigner. Il suffirait de reprendre sa tenue habituelle face à ses ennemis proches, le Fullmetal chibi par exemple, et à l'insu de Lust. Ainsi l'affaire passerait plus ou moins sous silence et il n'aurait pas à s'en vouloir toute son existence d'avoir céder aux caprices de Lust et de Greed au lieu de subir les supplices ultimes qu'ils étaient capables de lui prodiguer.

Toujours aussi excédé que quand il était rentré, il se jeta sur son lit, attrapa les couvertures en les ramenant vers lui et compensa son humiliation en inventant une kyrielle de coups tordus pour pourrir la vie du chibi dès le lendemain même. Ce n'est qu'après avoir conclut sa pléiade par une scène digne de l'apocalypse qu'il put enfin se rendormir paisiblement.

* * *

_P.S.: Et voilà l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il s'acharne contre Edward. _

_La scène de la robe n'est pas sans en rappeler d'autres, eh oui, on est ma victime ou on l'est pas! Comme Ed puis Roy avait eu le droit au port de la robe peut après avoir été mis sur papier par ma plume, c'était obligatoire qu'Envy y passe aussi. En espérant que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu!_


End file.
